Kursed, her cousin, and the Star Rebel Hero
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Kursed meets her long lost cousin, the only other survivor of the destruction of Planet Cerinia. She teams up with her, and they set out to stop an evil necromancer from taking over a temple on Planet Zenith. Takes place after Krystal became Kursed


Kursed plunged herself into the sparkly blue placid waters of the Rasharaki Rainforest, in the northern peninsula of Eelapine Country. Even though she knew she was on an important mission, Kursed couldn't help but enjoy herself, bathing in the crystal clear waters of the rainforest. She was just about to dry her fur when she saw another fox vixen just like her, flying above her, swinging from a rope, dressed like an arabian thief, and wielding a sword. Kursed screamed, causing the other girl to cut the rope by accident, while turning her head in panic, leading her to eventually plummit into the water with Kursed.

"HELP ME!" yelled the red fox woman. "I can't swim! Uh, ugh, ohhh, pleaaase save me" she cried again. Kursed, being an experienced adventurer knew exactly what to do, she grabbed the struggling red fox girl, and pulled her up to the surface. Then, she performed mouth to mouth resuscitation. Afterwards, the red fox girl recovered, and thanked Kursed, while breathing heavily.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much. I am eternally in your debt, dearest Krystal! You're still alive, it's wonderful!" said the red fox girl. Kursed hadn't been called Krystal for three years since she had legally changed her name to Kursed, and become a fierce bounty hunter adventurer. Although being called Krystal was quite the surprise, it was even more surprising when she realized that the beautiful young girl she had rescued looked peculiarly familiar. She thought for a while, while staring into her shiny raindrop blue eyes, and suddenly remembered whose eyes she was gazing into. She was looking at the wet furry face of her favorite cousin, Amathyst.

"Amathyst, is that you?" asked Kursed.

"Yes, Krystal, it's me, and it's such a relief to see a familiar face, and know you're still alive. I lost all my other loved ones in the explosion of our precious home planet, and so I've been traveling the galaxies, finding treasures, and foiling the plans of evil people. It is so good to see you again Krystal! I love you!" said Amathyst, with tears gushing out of her eyes. Kursed hugged Amathyst, and rubbed her nose against her cheek gently.

"I love you too, Amathyst. I too have been traveling the galaxies, fighting monsters, taking out very evil people for loot, and collecting precious metals and treasures. I would be honored to have you join up with me, and we can have our adventures together!" said Kursed.

"That would be wonderful Krystal!" said Amathyst.

"Actually, my name is Kursed now. I too have lost contact with my friends and family, including my old boyfriend, and my past continues to haunt me! I have a bloody good long story to tell you before we set out, and I know you'll want to hear it!" said Kursed.

"Oh, interesting," replied Amathyst. "Let us discuss it over some biscuits and tea!" she suggested. Kursed looked puzzled.

"But we're out in the middle of the woods Amathyst. There is little to no civilization. And besides, I'm on a mission right now. There is a vicious one in our midst!" warned Kursed.

"Is it that damn bloody crazy boyfriend of yours, come to seek revenge on you for breaking up with him?" asked Amathyst.

"No, actually it is someone I am after. An evil necromancer by the name of Lord Degethria!" said Kursed. "He's supposedly the incarnation of an evil god known as Othidus, and he's seized control of the Kitsune Temple here! I've heard from others that this fellow was in cahoots with Andross, and that he was also partly responsible for the destruction of our home planet, Cerinia," she added. Amathyst smiled.

"Don't worry Kursed. I'm sure there's nothing we can't handle" said Amathyst in a comforting tone, patting the back of her cousin in a reassuring manner.

"I don't know. Looking for Lord Degethria on this planet could be like looking for a needle in a haystack!" said Kursed.

"At any rate, we won't make any progress as long as we're sitting here talking about all these strange men. Let us go and search for our prey, cousin" said Amathyst. So Kursed and Amathyst set off into the forest in search of adventure. They crossed over many bridges, through many tunnels, and over many mountains and valleys, when suddenly, they came across a young black haired teenage green furred fox boy, clad in a black suede jacket and white undershirt, with a strange emblem on it. He was sitting under a tree, chewing on a licorice stick.

"Let's talk to him! He looks friendly," suggested Kursed. So Kursed and Amathyst approached the green furred fox.

"Well, helooo ladies. My name is Greneck Mist. Pleased to meet you two" said Greneck. He shook the hands of the two vixens, and then Kursed introduced herself.

"My name is Krystal, ahem, well, it used to be, but now you may call me Kursed. Oh, and this is my cousin and adventuring associate, her name is Amathyst. We've been sent here to save the Kitsune temple and defeat Degethria as well!" said Kursed.

"Hey, I'd love for you two to join my team" said Greneck.

"A team? You didn't mention you had a team. Amathyst, dear, did Greneck mention a team?" asked Kursed in a raspy inquisitive tone. Amathyst shook her head, to say no.

"So, do you have your own spaceship?" asked Kursed.

"Yes, an Arwing," said Greneck. "Would you like me to show you it?" he asked. Kursed and Amathyst exchanged glances.

"We would be delighted!" shrieked the two fox girls.

"Good!" said Greneck. "My ship is right top of the hill over there" said Greneck, pointing to his ship.

"Greneck, where do you live? You must tell us, so that we may move there and live happily ever after and pick blackberries!" said Amathyst.

"Planet Plibble," responded Greneck.

"Plibble? What sort of ridiculous name is Plibble? That sure is funny" said Kursed. Kursed and Amathyst burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

"No, it's true. I live on Planet Plibble" said Greneck.

"No, no, we believe you. It's just even more funny that it is in fact, a real planet!" said Kursed laughing.

"Ha, well, anyway, I'd be honored to fly you two there, there's plenty of room in the back of my ship" said Greneck.

"Yes, at least it isn't Corneria. I developed quite a bad reputation there, when I decided to join Star Wolf" said Kursed. Greneck smiled.

"I've met some members of Star Wolf. I knew Panther Karuso once. He introduced me to the best mens cologne in the galaxy! And the best hairspray" said Greneck chuckling happily.

"This is wonderful! Now we can have fantastic adventures together" said Kursed, holding her nose to avoid smelling Greneck's cologne. So Greneck, Kursed, and Amathyst joined up together, and they continued to venture off into the woods. After a while, they reached a long curvey snake-like road. The road was strangely shaped and colored. It was almost as if the road itself was alive. It seemed to almost wiggle underneath the trio of heroes.

"I sense something strange. I am a psychic fox, so I know these things. We should disembark from this road, err, beast immediately" said Kursed. Greneck agreed.

"Your psychic abilities are awesome Kursed! You're right! This road IS alive. Let's get off, at the count of three" said Greneck. "One, two, three" he said. But just as he had finished the three of them were swooped up into the air by the purple creature posing as a road. They all fell to the ground face down. But Greneck got up and saw that the beast was a huge purple

alien snake monster. Greneck pulled out his ray gun, and after 20 minutes of blasting, he destroyed the monster single-handedly. Then Amathyst stuck her sword in its cold evil heart to make sure that the creature was in fact, dead, as a doornail.

"Thank you for protecting us Greneck Mist, you are a true hero" said Kursed. Greneck, Amathyst, and Kursed shared a group hug. Then they continued adventuring. They went further into the woods, down many interwinding paths, and came across a huge temple.

"This is it team, our mission is almost over!" said Greneck, leading the way in. When they got in, they saw several frog beasts chained to the wall. Oddly, they barked like dogs, and had huge long tongues that they would use to grab trespassers with and devour them savagely. Greneck shot all of them with his ray gun, and the team proceeded deeper into the temple. They came across a pile of skulls. The girls shrieked. Greneck comforted them.

"Don't worry about the skulls, they're just in your head!" said Greneck. The girls laughed at Greneck's joke, and they continued on the journey. In the final room, they came face to face with the evil lizard wizard, Lord Degethria. Degethria had stolen the sacred core Earth gem of the planet, and was attempting to use it to power his doomsday devices. But Amathyst, Kursed, and Greneck cornered him, aiming their weapons at him.

"What is this? Trespassers? A triumphant trio that actually managed to get past the frogs of doom?" yelled Degethria in his slithery voice.

"Actually, the frogs of doom were pretty pathetic foes, if I don't say so myself. And do you not realize we have all been assigned by superiors to take you down?" asked Kursed. Degethria laughed a hearty wicked laugh.

"Well well well, do you three idiots not realize that I have the ability to...hmm, how do I put this? TRAP YOU? Bwahahahahahaaa!" thundered the evil sinister Lord Degethria, as he pushed a button his remote control device, that activated trap doors underneath the feet of the three heroes. The troubled trio plummeted into a deep dark room.

"Don't worry, we can do this. We can get out of here and stop Degethria. Listen, Krystal, ahem, I mean, Kursed, you have incredible spiritual powers right?" asked Greneck.

"Yes, yes, I do" replied Kursed. "And if you ever call me Krystal again, I'll feed you purple grubtub mushrooms!"

"Oh, ok, sorry, well, this is my idea. If Degethria is a dark wizard, he must use evil spiritual energy. If all three of us have powers, and it's quite likely we do, our combined positive spiritual energy of light will disrupt Degethria's hold on the Kitsune temple, and cause him to go insane. It will be psychological warfare" said Greneck. So Greneck and Krystal concentrated on positive things for a good hour or so. After a while, they could hear Degethria stomping the floor.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Who is radiating this energy? I must know the source! I must destroy the source. I'll destroy

it" said Degethria. Degethria dropped a small stick of dynamite on the floor in a psychotic fit without thinking. It blew up the floor, causing Degethria to fall to the bottom level. Degethria, having been weakened from the positive energy, was now in a very volatile state. So Greneck tried zapping him with his ray gun, and he mysteriously vanished into thin air.

"Did you kill him?" asked Amathyst.

"I'm not sure. I sense that he got away. But in the meantime, let's use our combined power to reawaken the good Kistune Spirits, by alligning our minds to the frequencies of the Power Gem" said Greneck. So they all stared into the power gem. Then they found themselves near Greneck's arwing outside the temple.

"We did it! WE DID IT! We defeated Lord Degethria and saved the Kistune Temple" said Kursed. "Now we can join your team, can't we Greneck?" she asked.

"Sure, you two deserve to be part of a group that supports you. You've both had extremely difficult lives" said Greneck.

"I guess since you're joining Greneck's infamous Star Rebel team you should change your name back to Krystal. This Kursed

stuff is too emo for you now" said Amathyst.

"You are right. And when we get to the Star Rebel team mothership, we can meet all of Greneck's friends, and we can eat

biscuits and drink tea. And I can tell all of you about my dark and mysterious past," said Kursed.

"You know it!" said Greneck. So Kursed and Amathyst joined Greneck's Star Rebel Team. What adventures will they all have in the future? Find out in Part 2, coming soon!

It will be called Star Rebel meets Star Fox. That should heat things up and create drama.

The end


End file.
